


What I Saw

by StormyBear30



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30





	What I Saw

I could tell they thought they were alone as they entered the bus like gang busters, Shannon screaming out obscenities like I had never heard before, Jared following behind him trying to sooth the raging beast that was his brother. I didn't know what was going on or even what had happened to piss Shannon off so much, but as I hid behind the doorway that separated the living area from the sleeping area, I learned that I was about to find out.

"Would you calm down already" Jared cried out as Shannon paced madly before him, arms at his sides but his fingers clenched so tightly together that it was hard to see where one began and the other ended. "You're being retarded Shannon"

"Fuck you I won't calm down" He returned, his anger spiking even more as he stopped before his brother, eyes of death glaring down at him. "And I'm not being fucking retarded either. Jesus Christ Jared…you were practically fucking that guy right there on national television…right there in front of me" He spat the words as if they were poison. "I can't take much more of this Jared…it's getting to hard"

"I know baby and I'm sorry" Jared spoke softly stepping closer towards his older brother, lying one hand upon his stubbled cheek.

"Baby" I repeated in a full whisper, confused as to when it was that Jared had started referring to our drummer as that.

"It didn't mean anything. I was just having some fun and you have to admit that the fans eat it up when I flirt with our interviewers…keeps them guessing" His smile was wide and beautiful, his hand still upon Shannon's quivering cheek but I could tell that its effect was slowly beginning to calm the raging beast.

"I don't love it Jared" He spoke in a somewhat calm voice, one that only lasted a minute before he stepped away, forcing me to pull back further in order to keep my hiding place. "In fact I fucking hate it. I hate it when you flirt with other men. You want to flirt with other women…fine I don't give a fuck because I know that they don't mean shit to you. Men however…it just drives me fucking insane because of who you are and what we are"

Confusion coated me at those words, only to grow even more when Jared wrapped his arms around his brother, letting him struggle for a few moments before he finally gave in and hugged him back. "I love you Shannon…" He spoke softly and I could have sworn I saw tears in his eyes as he looked down at his brother, once again tracing his check with the back of his hand. "I love you so much and none of those other fucks mean a thing to me. I may flirt with them...but it's always you that I come back to. It's you that I crave…you that I long to be with every night…no one else. I love you Shannon…you have to believe that"

"I know…" Shannon responded and I could hear the defeat in his voice as he pulled Jared even tighter against his body. "I just hate it Jared. I hate the way that they leer at you…the way that they touch you. You're mine dammit and no one should touch you like that but me"

I didn't know what the hell was going on, but I learned I was soon to find out as Shannon increased the intensity of his grip upon his brother and crushed his mouth atop his own. I was too stunned to believe what I was seeing before my very eyes, too dumb founded to understand why it was my eyes were playing tricks on me and why my ears were playing along as well at the sounds it heard coming from the next room.

"You're the only one that will ever touch me like this Shannon" Jared cried out, my stupid eyes still locked on the incredibly scene playing out before me. "Make love to me Shanny…please I am begging you"

I continued to watch in stunned shock as Shannon removed every stitch of Jared's clothing; his as well like a seasoned pro before lying him across the small sofa in the common area like he was a fine piece of china. I watched as he made love to our singer body, so gentle and loving before Jared demanded more and he fucked him like a raging animal. Their cries were loud and echoed around me, telling me that what I was doing was wrong, what I was seeing was wrong. However, my thoughts and prejudices were laid to rest that night as afterwards they held each other's naked bodies close, their words of love and devotion speaking to my heart. I wasn't sure how long this had been going on between them but it was clear to me, my eyes no longer trying to fool me that the love that they felt for each other was real. I not only could hear it, but I could see it as they gazed into each others eyes, could read it in the soft and gentle touches that they shared as they came off of their love making high. I felt jealous and envious as I continued to watch because I had never, nor would I probably ever experience a love so true and so deep during my living years.

Tears sprang to my eyes and Shannon's as well as he traced the beautiful face of his younger brother, speaking words of love and devotion that only the truest of hearts could speak. My tears only intensified when Jared grew teary eyed him self, sharing with Shannon the softest of kisses in reply.

Regret filled me immediately afterwards as they reluctantly pulled apart, dressing quickly at the first rumble of noise they heard outside of the bus, because I knew I shouldn't have watched, but was powerless to stop myself even if I wanted to. I felt their deep sadness as members of our crew began to climb aboard, their tiny love nest transformed into a crowded mess of a madhouse, their eyes darting between the chaos before them and the love filled eyes of each other. I tried to understand just how hard it was for the two of them to love each other and not be able to share that love with us, their friends and family as well as the public that claimed to adore them, my eye sight going fuzzy and gray before I truly had to chance to think upon it any more as something hard hit my forehead, knocking me backwards.

"Tomo…shit…what the fuck were you doing behind the door?" Shannon cried out in concern, that concern turning to panic quickly. "How long were you behind that door?"

"Long enough Shannon…long enough" I replied with a smile, lunging forward as I pulled him into a hug of what I hoped to be understanding, knowing that my point got across to at least one of them as I locked eyes with glimmering blue ones from across the bus.

The End…


End file.
